A Good Laugh
by rockerfaith
Summary: When you're broken hearted or sad for some reasons, a good laugh never hurt anyone, doesn't it?And sometimes,things mess up and you got it all wrong, and then, in the end, you'll just laugh at the silly things you did, don't you? oneshot!full sum inside!


**A Good Laugh**

**Rockerfaith: This is just a drabbling of my mind about last summer. Actually it is really funny…and weird. Anyway, this short story is what I always tell my broken hearted friends, and well, they laugh uncontrollably. But of course, in this story, I put in the GA characters!:D I hope those broken hearted girls and boys (if possible, you decide XD) out there will smile at my one shot! And I'm trying to make this longer as possible! And better…:P**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked out the window as it rained. Today's supposed to be our sixth year anniversary, and the rain seems to be crying with me… 'Cause he broke up with me exactly the day after today- last year.

"_NO! Why are you doing this?! Did those five years mean nothing to you!?" tears poured down my face, hard "Why are you doing this…" my legs were shaking then and I trembled _

"_It means… something," the last part was barely audible, but I heard it, loud and clear…_

"_Something, huh?" I chuckled sadistically_

"_Please understand me, Misaki, it's not about you, it's me" he said, not looking at me straight in the eyes_

"_Don't give me that shit!" I slapped him on the face, hard_

"_It's not shit, Misaki," he rubbed his pained face then looked at me… in pity_

I wanted to slap him that time, harder, but why didn't I? Who really knows? My pillows getting wetter by the minute as I buried my face in it, I stared into space and tried to think of something else, other than him, anything but him; but I failed miserably.

"_Tsuba-kun, why don't we go to the carnival too, it'll be so fun!" I squealed and grinned at me "And you can treat me everything there is!" _

"_Ugh, sure, I'll get the tickets after school…" he sounded unsurely at that time and, I was actually expecting a disagreement_

_Silence engulfed us after and class started as he just stared at the board in bore _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_I stared at my reflection and felt it was not… well? The top was a lime green tube top that hugged my torso; it was just too party-ish, if I say myself, and not nice for a simple carnival. _

_Though I loved my skinny jeans; I looked for another, then another as I settled on a yellow tank top, it too, hugged my torso, but it was simple, yet cute; and I took my Texan-style buckle belt, I looked proud of it as I slip on my blue-Greek-style sandals that you tie on you ankle. I waited patiently for his coming; there was still ten minutes before the right time so I just retouched my lip gloss. _

_He was thirty minutes late when he arrived, I got angry at him and so we fought for a week. I was hurt, deeply and he didn't notice a damn thing._

We reconciled after that long painful week, and then some problem arise again and again. Dilemma, squabble, exchange blows, long days then reunite and again, Dilemma, squabble, exchange blows, long days then reunite. It was our routine every week; he became totally sensitive in every way, too, but I can't really explain it. Soon later, I drifted back to sleep, and went to my dream land

"_Misaki!" he ran to me and panting _

"_What do you want, Tsubasa, if it's lending you money again because you spent yours on those CDs again, or it is accompanying to a stupid shopping spree, count me out!" I grinned _

"_Hey! You too liked and borrowed those CDs and you enjoyed that Christmas shopping spree! But… No!" he smiled dazzlingly_

"_I was wondering… ugh..." his face was flushing then "if… you'll dance with me at the last dance?"_

_And I was shocked, it seems my body was too, I didn't know what to do, "Ugh"_

"MISAKI! Wake up already!" I heard someone shouting and shaking me unendingly

"Ugh! Go away, Nobara!" I groaned and hid under the covers

"Oh no, you don't, Misaki-chan! You and I are going out today!" she pulled down the covers and opened the top window. We live at the very top of the hotel that my family owned and I cursed for ever picking this place; the sun rays were a blinding light

"NO!" I screamed and buried my face on the pillow "I don't want to,"

"You will, like it or not! You've been here for a week already! And you haven't eaten a single thing since yesterday! And the day before that, you only ate pumpkin soup! And the day before that was just a freakin' piece of toast!" we were arguing on the pillow, pulling it back and forth, and she won, duh after slipping an ice on my back, this girl! Really…

"And milk!" I added with a yelp and sat up

"And milk," she mimicked "one glass," she said dully "anyway, dress-up, we're going shopping today, there's a mall a bit far from here, but the boutiques there are totally great!"

"Hn," I slammed the door of my bathroom and took a long, hot, bath before coming out with only a blue robe… blue, his dark and mysterious eyes. "Finally," she breathe, "I was thinking that you have drowned yourself."

I quickly put on a pair of checkered brown shorts that ends middle of my thighs and a very loose blue shirt, and slipped on my white Havaianas.

"A big, NO, NO!" Nobara shook her head, she turned her heel and came back holding a plain devil red shirt.

"What have you been doing?!" she poked my ribs hard

"Ouch! What are you doing?" I slapped her hand away and rubbed the abused spot

"Your ribs are sticking out," she gaped,

I looked down and indeed, my stomach was hollow than before, actually, there's no hollow at all before

"Oh my god! Are you on that anorexic diet or something, are you doing any of those crash diet?! Misa-chan, you have a body of any girl dreams of! Did that girl in the office, whatever her name is, say you're fat? The one that hates you because she's jealous? Oh, I'm gonna kill that pig!" she babbled on

"No, its not Hanami, Nobara, it's just… me…" I looked down and sat on my bed

"Him again?" she sighed and sat down beside me, letting my head rest on her

"Its suppose to be our sixth year anniversary," big, fat, tears rolled my cheeks again

"Now, now, Misaki-chan," she held my shoulders and rocked my back and forth while rubbing my back "you should really forget about him, he's not worth your tears,"

"It just still hurts," I sniffed

"I know," she said soothingly "that's why I need you to totally clear out your mind, now why don't we head out already?"

"Okay…" we stayed that way for a minute or so when,

**DING-DONG! **The door bell suddenly rang

"Oh!" she gently raised me up and straightened my shirt "that's gotta be Mia, I asked her to get us some Starbucks, caramel macchiato latte, your fave" she smiled

"Thanks," I muttered

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We then went to McDonald's, since was the last time I came here? Oh, yeah, with him, whatever…

Nobara looked at with those sapphire eyes and said "You gotta eat more," she put another burger on my tray out of nowhere

I chuckled at her antics "Yes, ma'am!" and dig in

At the mall, certainly, the boutiques were cute and adorable, and so are the stuffs in it.

"Hey, let's go partying tonight!" my best friend abruptly stated

"Huh?" I raised a teasing brow; we were just talking about if what color is better: black or white?

"I mean, we bought some stuff that we can use, and it's really hard, ugh, pursuing you to come out," she grinned sheepishly "so, are you game?"

"Why not?" I shrugged "but I still need a top and accessories!"

"Girl, you're looking at the Queen of accessorizing!" she stated with her chin up high and her hands on her waist

"Oh, yeah," I flushed, remembering those sixty bangles and hundreds kinds of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings all different in style and color

"For the shoes, let's just search a bit later, I still need a top," she continued frenzying rack by rack

After waiting for her, we stopped at Haagen Dazs, I ordered green tea as Nobara ordered pistachio.

And Nobara was talking about how a bitchy girl 'accidentally' made her stumble in the movie theater when she was on a date with Sakuriano(sp?) but actually, she realized in the end it was Sakuriano's ex, talk about small world. And when she comprehended that, she would have done the same so just let it go, she did do it with one of her ex's newbie, three times, in fact.

"Karma," I chuckled

"Yeah, never thought she existed," we both laughed at that

Ibaragi Nobara, the outcast since the beginning of grade school at Alice Academy. But when she entered seventh grade, from the bottom of pit to the top of the top, the shy, insecure and quiet Ibaragi was gone; now, it was its total opposite, straight forward, confident, poised, out going and loud as ever, all thanks to us, our friends, who are still in college by this time.

We became so close when we were paired for two semesters because Tsubasa was in a different class that year.

Tsubasa Andou, my best friend since I entered the academy, the one who helped me in everything since I could remember, we were never separated as long as I could consider. I was a solemn child back at grade school, he helped me cheer up when I was sent a letter that my grandmother was dead, and I couldn't get out of the academy. He too told me his story of his best friend outside the academy who had a heart failure, and he can't be there for him.

The first time I ever saw him cry was in ninth grade, Kaname, his best friend who can bring life to stuff animals he makes, and in the end didn't had a heart failure but instead had the Forth type of Alice, which shortens your life every time you use it.

But at that time, he asked me to never leave him behind. And I never did; only he did.

"Misaki, are you alright?" I hear Nobara wipe a tear of mine

"Yeah, sorry, just spacing out," I feel someone staring at me at the stall near us, but when I looked there was no one; I just shook my head and sneezed on a piece of tissue and threw it in the bin, rubbing alcohol on my palms before we continued our spree.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we both arrived home, we quickly changed into what we bought. In the end, we were proud of our work, it's been so long since I dressed up 'gorgeously', as Nobara says.

I was wearing a beautiful and sexy white corset top, lightweight and girly fabric with ribbon and eyelet accent, real boning at front, smocked at back, a devil red skinny jeans and lavender pumps. Nobara ironed my hair as it framed my face, and how wonderful as she brought my brown eyes to shine; she and make-up are just the perfect match!

She wasn't looking half bad herself, in that sapphire Italian metallic taffeta that is gathered generously down to the hem to make a truly stellar cocktail frock that brought out her eyes and white stilettos flattering her pale, long and slender legs, her hair was just let it be, with her natural curls and a small black pin holding her bangs away fro her face.

When we entered the club, everyone looked at us, our entrance was a BAM! As we both say it, we danced and had little drinks only, the both of us smirking at the boys drooling for us while some girls glare in envy. "Where have I've been hiding these past few years," I shook my head and laughed, still dancing

"In your bed, like a freakin' drug addict and a drunken bastard" Nobara wooed

I laughed "would a drunken bitch be this hot and gorgeous?"

"No, you just had a great treatment doctor," she pointed proudly to herself

"I made you!" I laughed harder

"Uh-huh, and you fell apart and I picked up those millions pieces of puzzles!"

"Whatever, hon; don't push it," she laughed as I rolled my eyes "thanks,"

"DON'T MENTION IT!!!" she shouted joyously

After hours of dancing we slouched on the chairs near the counter, drinking now only ginger ale. "Now, this was a blast!" I grinned at my friend

"It's nice having you back, too!" we smiled

I spaced out looking into the crowd, I hear someone asking Nobara to dance, she waved away as I waved back unconsciously. A man got then my attention; he had black hair that looks so silky and made me want to touch it. He smiled dazzlingly at someone on the left part of me, and as he nears the table two rows away, I looked at him closely, and saw a black star on his left cheek… Oh no… he can't be him, can he, he looked so happy, comparing to me and pain and anguish, I want to slap him, harder than before, that'll make him cry so hard, but, is it really him?

I don't remember when I stood up from my sit and strolled to him, he had someone with him, I saw him near a girl, like a model of five-foot-eleven, and she had that shiny long black hair. Anger flared in me, hurt too, all those feelings I tried so hard to suppress all day long, I want to cry… Cry in pain, cry in frustration, cry in my wounded heart, cry from everything in this damn world because of him. He and his girl were making out, kissing the fact when, "Tsubasa?" I whispered, he looked up, panting, searching, and then found me, shocked and wide eyed. "Mi-mi-sa-ki?" he said, stuttering

"Misaki?" the girl looked at me, her lips swollen "Misaki Harada?"

"Tono-senpai!?" my jaws dropped "Ugh- ugh,"

"Ugh, I can, explain?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The END**

**Rockerfaith: Did you guys liked it? Hope you did! Hehe basically, the story I tell my friends is, "You love him, right, and he broke up with you, what will you do if one day, and you still haven't moved on from him, you saw him with another guy, then they kissed?!" actually, it was more of a question, haha don't you think? **

**Rockerfaith: I was planning Mikan and Natsume, but it's just wrong, I mean, Natsume, a real guy making out with who? Tsubasa? Ruka? Mochu? (Eww, right?)and I think Tono(what's his name again) is perfect for the job, don't you think, and I know, I know, Ibaragi Nobara was a total OOC here, hahah anyway, please review! I'll gladly appreciate it!:D**


End file.
